A Very Mad World Rewrite
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: AU. Dib's life was not out of the ordinary. In fact, down right boring. And he was completely fine with it. This changes when he finds a stuborn Irken who apparantly is wanted dead by his own kind. But he's only a kid. How bad could he be? A ZADF; OOC


**Well, here's the rewritten version I promised you guys...if you even care. T_T**

**Zim: YOU WILL PAY, HUMAN! DX**

**Dib:...eh.**

**Zim: SHE'S MAKING ZADF AGAIN! IT'S HORRIBLE! DX**

**Dib: Man up, will ya? It's a fan fic; and more so an AU. Thus, this will never happen.**

**Zim: Really?**

**Dib: Mmhmm.**

**Zim: *releived sigh* Zim feels much better now...but Zim shall still kill her.**

**Dib: Trust me, with all that stupid fluff that's in her head, you wouldn't be surprised if I snuck into her house while she slept and slaughtered her myself.**

**Zim: O_O**

**O_O...*nervous laugh* so while these two are obviously planning my death, please read and review. Thank you. ^^;**

_**Warning: This story is filled with blood and gore. If you are sensitive to this, then either leave, or go to the next chapter (when it's up or if it already is up)**_

**A/V/M/W**

**Prologue: Small But Powerful**

_He was a well known Irken to many; and although he seemed infamous to most species, he was praised by the Irken Empire. However there was something about it that he hated. He wanted to hear fearful chants, not happy ones. But still, he enjoyed the fame, but it was nothing compared to his work. His name was feared throughout the galaxy of which he lived in, and soon, he hoped, that it would spread through the universe..._

_...His name, was Leroy. Leroy, the Assassin of Irk._

_Assassins were a very high honor in the Irken Empire, so much that they even surpassed Invaders. This was mainly because, beleive it or not, it was rare to find an Irken that had the joy of murder. Sure many Irkens didn't mind killing, but that didn't mean they liked it, no matter how hard they tried to. It wasn't like they felt sorry for those who died either, it just seemed so...disgusting. But to Leroy, along with all the other Assassins, it was the greatest thing that could happen to an Irken._

_And yet, to Leroy, it was a little bit more. To destroy someones life _was_ his life. A life of which he enjoyed, which he loved even. Some say that he loved blood so much that he even tasted it. Leroy never mentioned if it was true or not._

_Unbeknownst to him, a certain Irken would manage to change everything._

Blood was everywhere in the space coloney. Coralline was full of horror as she saw some of her siblings murdered, one by one. She had managed to escape the mad Irken, who was none other than Leroy. She herself was an Irken, but was apart of a clan that rebelled against the empire, the reason why Leroy and his team of Assassins were sent to kill them. Worst of all, most of her siblings were younger than her, and seeing them all get killed did the same to her mentally.

_If only mother and father were here, _Coralline thought as she hid behind a wall with a bundle in her arms, _They'd know what to do..._

"Where'd she go?" one of the Irken Assassins asked.

"Did she get away," another said. Leroy smirked.

"She couldn't have," Leroy said, "One of us would've seen her. I sent some of the team to guard the exits, remember?"

Coralline gulped. The bundle in her arms seemed to whimper as she desprately tried to calm it down. Luckily, no one seemed to hear.

"Split up," Leroy ordered with a glare, "She's in here somewhere."

_Oh, Flirk! _Coralline thought with rising agravation, _Think, Cora, THINK!_

Coralline panicked at the wrong time. She ran as fast as she could as Leroy was about to spot her down the halls that were filled with corpses. When she knew she was alone, and yet surrounded, she stopped completely. What could she do? There was no where to go. She was going to die, she knew it.

_I don't want to die, _she felt tears at the brims of her blue orb eyes, _Not like this!_

"I think she's over there." Coralline heard from around the corner. She looked to the bundle. No! She was NOT weak! If she would die, it would be without fear!

_But first..._

She tore a square of metal from the wall with all the might she had. She gentle set the bundle inside, smiling, feeling tears roll down her eyes. As she silently prayed, she place the metal back where it was.

_May you bring an end to the empire once and for all..._

"There she is!"

Coralline turned to the Assassins with a flare of determination in her eyes. "I'm not going down without a fight," she muttered with a smirk as she took out a gun. A shot rang through the air, taking down one of the opposing Irken from the head. Within seconds, he was dead. The other Assassins, about four to five of them including Leroy, went to attack her. Coralline easily overpowered the Irkens, killing another one, and knocking out the others. She glared at the Irken still standing. Leroy grinned at her, saying,"You're a sassy one, aren't you?"

"Sassy? You're asking for it, hot-shot," Coralline hissed. As all Irkens did, even she had too much pride to back down, even if the Irken she was facing was Leroy. Leroy snickered, "You're kidding me._ I'm _asking for it? You almost sound threatening."

"I've had enough of you, Leroy," Coralline yelled, "All of us have! The Empire only worships you because they fear you! And not in a good way either. You're even worse than the Tallest!"

"And that, little girl," Leroy said drawing out his daggar-like claws, "Is how I like it."

"One of these day, Leroy," Coralline said pointing the gun betweent his stitched eyes, "You will be brought down. More than any of the empire, you will suffer for what you've done."

"Blah, blah, blah," Leroy said as he stabbed her in the stomach in one swift motion, "You're doing alot of ranting, just shut-up will you?"

Coralline dropped the gun clutching her stomach as she fell to her knees. Leroy glared, "It's Irkens like you that disgust me. You worthless defects with emotion mean trouble for the Empire _and _the galaxy. In fact, we're doing everyone a favor."

"Think what you want," Coralline coughed, "You have your faiths and beleifs...and I have mine."

Leroy growled as he reached to grab Coralline's gun. "You're pretty brave, defect..." He pointed the gun at Coralline's face as she looked at him, glaring, but with obvious fear in her eyes. A loud crack filled the halls, and the blue-eyed Irken's life ended right when she hit the ground with a thud. He grinned as he raised his foot above her. Stepping down with great strength he crushed her head, blood all over his foot.

...

Tenn gagged at the smell of blood and rotten corpses, while Leroy, already used to the smell, just stared off the the line of dead bodies, a proud look on his face. The attack was three days ago, and the bodies were starting to decay. And yet, she stared in awe, mazed that her older brother had done all of this almost single-handedly. She would've congratulated him for a job well done had something not been on her mind.

"Leroy...this is-!"

"Amazing? Wonderful?"

"I...I don't know," Tenn said, "I can't beleive the Tallest would go as far as assigning you to kill part of our own race."

"They committed treason," Leroy shrugged, "And besides, they were a bunch of defects anyways."

"I know, but still, our own race," Tenn asked, "I loathe defects like any Irken would, but that doesn't mean I would kill them. If this keeps up we'll be in danger of becoming extinct."

"You're being over-dramatic, sis," Leroy said as he walked on the bloody corpses as if they were a red carpet, "We only kill those who betray the empire, and one day every defect."

"That's just it, Leroy," Tenn said, "Defects are starting to over-populate the normal Irkens. Soon, the only type of Irkens left will be defective, and soon spread like a disease."

"...You're kind of proving my point here, sis."

"You don't get it, do you? My point is, is that these so-called defects may be our only hope for our kind to continue."

Leroy knew she was right. The defects may as well be their only hope for the Irken Empire to live on. But, how in the world could they rule the universe if emotional Irkens like defects kept getting in the way, nagging to them of how wrong it was? Screw them, he'd say, screw them up their-!

There was a cry that lifted the antennas of the two was the kind of cry that could only come from a smeet. Tenn turned to the metal walls, as she could've sworn it came from inside them. "Leroy, the walls," Tenn said, "Do you think...?"

Leroy sighed in annoyance. "Fine! I'll check!" He walked over to the wall, easily tearinf off the square of metal. Behind it was a small bundle, crying. Leroy's eyes widened as Tenn went to see what was the matter. She gasped. "A smeet?" the siblings said in unison. Tenn pulled the smeet out and held him, with neither her nor Leroy knowing what to think. Tenn happened to be a nursing Irken, and Leroy...well, even though he didn't like smeets for the main reason of beleiving it was too much work, he knew more smeets ment more Irkens. And looking back at what his little sister had just said made him think for a moment.

Leroy was no fool. He didn't just kill people because he hated them, although he despised every single one of them. He usually killed when he needed to. And as fun as it was, even he knew there was a limit to deaths, sadly in his opinion. Tenn had no trouble deciding whether or not to kill the smeet or not, and began to cradel the smeet, trying to calm it down the best she could. Leroy just stared, completely dumbfounded, completely confused of what to do in a situation like this. Leroy wasn't a fool, yes, but he was cruel. Much more than most Irkens, that was for sure. But would he actually kill a smeet, defective or not?

...Yes. Yes he would.

And yet, he decided to let it slide. He wasn't foolish, but he was cruel, and definantly not merciful. And to this day forth, he grinned at the thought of torturing the little smeet when he was older. Tenn, however, only thought that for once he was happy to let something live. As they left, the two realized that the smeet was a boy, and that he needed a name.

"How about, Useless?"

"Very funny," Tenn rolled her eyes, "But I was thinking of something else."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Zim."

"Why that?"

"It means 'small but powerful'," Tenn explained, "Defective Irkens rarely grow in height, so since we'll be taking care of it now, I suppose it fits."

"We? Oh no, no, no, no, NO! I already spared its life, I am not baby-sitting."

"Fair enough. But you will help at some point."

But she was wrong. In fact, she had no idea that her big brother would only make things worse, not just for the smeet called Zim, but for everyone that he encounters...

And he wouldn't even care.

He wouldn't even cry.

He'd just smile in the end.

**A/N:**

**Ranting time! XD**

**So yeah, I made it obvious that Leroy is our main villain. This time I'm gonna give him motivation though. Every villain should have at least a little dignity, right?**

**And yes, I gave Zim's name an actual definition. Sue me. But that would explain why he says "I am Zim!" all the time. Not exactly saying "I am small but powerful!" but there must be a definition to his name that makes him say it. You don't see any of the other Irkens speak in thrid person, and they're just as arrogant as he is. Smarter, yes, but still, just as arrogant. So in my opinion, Zim saying "I am Zim!" has more meaning than just refering to himself or his other sentences (for example, "Why will no one listen to Zim?").**

**Rant over.**

**Zim: Dib, I never thought you'd act so...homicidal.**

**Dib: I've been hanging around Nny waaaaaay too much.**

**Zim: Who?**

**Thank you! Read and reveiw!**


End file.
